Kins way
by Biobooks
Summary: its churning exams week and kin has grown feelings toward Naruto and she wants him all to herself
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

Kins Way.

Chapter 1

The cute blonde boy

Somewhere deep in the hidden sound village.

"Kin!?" yelled Zaku "kin where are you, orochimaru has summoned us."

Zaku a genin was running around the compound made by orochimaru searching for his squad partner Kin. She was never the same after they took a visit to the hidden leaf a couple weeks ago. They were in hiding behind black cloaks doing recon. While Kin was walking around the village she walked through an area where the village was doing construction. While walking a beam that was being lifted into the air by damaged ropes snapped,dropping the beam with her under it.

When Kin heard the snap she looked up to see a beam falling fast in her location. She froze in fear and couldn't move and all she could see in her future was death. Before it dropped on her a shadowy figure jumped out nowhere grabbing her tightly and jumping out of the way before the beam hit the ground. When Kin realised what had happened her her eyes filled with tears and cried into the shadows shoulder. After 2 minutes of crying she looked to see A blonde boy wearing a leaf headband stroking her hair saying "there there".

She reached her hands out of her cloak and hugged him tightly and repeatedly thanked about 5 minutes she let go and Naruto helped her up. "Are you injured."asked Naruto. She shook her head no as she wiped her eyes of tears. Well i'm "Naruto by the way."holding his hand out for her to shake it.

"I'm kin" said kin shaking his hand.

"Well something like this doesn't happen very often." explained Naruto. "Well sorry if that took you by surprise they need to replace those damn ropes"

"It's Quite alright Naruto I'm just glad you jumped in and save me when you did, who knows what would've happened to me." she stated.

"You would of been crushed flat and like a cartoon character." Joked Naruto. Kin giggled like a tiny child.

"Your really funny Naruto." Kin replied with blush on her face. She was about to say something to naruto, but out of nowhere a pink haired girl jumped out of nowhere punching naruto in the head, forcing him to fall down.

"Naruto!" yelled the pink haired girl. "Why are you harassing this girl?" Naruto was about to respond but the pink haired girl kick naruto in the face making stay on the ground. She then turned to Kin and smiled like she was doing the right thing. "I'm so sorry about him he can be a real creep sometimes, i'm sakura by the way." said Sakura with a smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you asshole!" yelled kin. Sakura looked at her confused." Naruto saved me,why on earth would you do that?" Before Sakura could answer,Kin pushed Sakura out of the way to check on him. She helped him up and check to see if he's ok.

"What are you talking about,naruto look like he was bothering you,so i stopped him." said sakura trying to explain herself. Kin then stop checking up on Naruto and got in sakura's face.

"Well instead bothering naruto every time he talks to someone why don't you get a life of your own to focus on!" yelled kin. Sakura was about to say something,but was interrupted. "You keep complaining about how Naruto is harassing people, so what do you call what you do to naruto, cause seems like what you're doing to to naruto is harassment. You know what, even though i just met you ,Sakura was it, i can tell you are a real cunt, i'm not sure if naruto is your friend or something but a real friend would treat someone like this!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she ran away crying

She then went up to naruto and helped him up by grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "I'm sorry about her, she does this every time i talk to a girl." Explained Naruto. "I can't believe i have a crush on her." Kins eyebrow raised.

"Naruto how could you have a crush on a girl like that, for kami sake she treats you like shit!" Naruto looked down in shame. "Naruto you deserve a girl who will treat you with respect and will be there for you and enjoy your company." said Kin slowly getting closer to naruto's face. "Someone like me" said kin as she leaned forward and kissed naruto. Naruto sat there surprised.

Naruto didn't know what to do he had feeling for sakura and was interested in hinata, but now there's some girl he just met kissing him. Naruto grabbed her and pushed her off. "I'm sorry i just met you and this is a little weird." said naruto trying to make the situation less awkward. Kin smile went to a frown and tilted her head down. "How about we could go out and get to know each other."

Kin smiled. "I would like that" Before Kin could say more the microphone in her ear reacted.

"Kin it's time to go" said Zoku in the microphone.

"I'm sorry Naruto but i have to go." Naruto frowned. "How about we go out next time we see each other." Naruto shook his head yes and smiled, which made kin smile as well. Kin began to walk away, oh naruto. Naruto looked at her and she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips and ran off.

In an alleyway 50 feet away from naruto was sakura hiding behind the corner crying. "I thought i could stop him…...from falling in love whi someone else. Damn it." said sakura crying and whining. "Naruto was supposed to be mine…. I…..I just needed time"

"Oh don't worry Sakura." said inner sakura. "That hussy kin lives in another village there's a slim chance that naruto will see her again, you can still have him." Sakura wiped her eyes and sniffled. "All you have to do is keep sabotaging naruto's relationship with other girls. Sakura smiled a deventent smile. "But remember you can't let any girl ask him out or you will lose him"

Sakura stood up and smiled a devilish smile. From that day forward sakura did everything to ruin naruto's reputation with girl and ruined potential girlfriends for him. Naruto felt sad everyday and now felt even worse today. Naruto and his squad got back from helping the bridge builder. Naruto was about to go home but sakura stopped him.

Kin had watched over naruto from that day forward any chance she got

"Hey Naruto can we talk" asked sakura. Naruto turned to face her. "Um well not here meet me on top of apartment 457 ok at 9:30?" Naruto shook yes.

It's not going to take to long right,cause i got a date tonight." Sakura started to panic but didn't show it and shook her head no.

"Say naruto who are going out with tonight?" asked sakura trying not to freak out.

"Ino" said naruto as he headed towards his apartment. As soon as Naruto and her squad was out of sight Sakura freaked out and ran to find ino.

Back at naruto's apartment.

"Ugg i'm so hungry." yelled naruto. Naruto got up and went to his kitchen to get food but his fridge was empty and so was his cuberes. Naruto was too tired to go to the store and wanted rest up for his date so he sent one of his clones. "Shadow clone jutsu" yelled Naruto causing a clone to spawn right next to him. Naruto pointed to the door and told the clone to get him snacks.

The clone responded and grabbed naruto's wallet and went to the store. When the clone got to the store he grabbed a bunch of stuff naruto liked and started walking back to the apartment. While the clone was walking he saw ino and want to stop and say hi. But before he did he saw sakura standing next to her. Naruto snuck around the build behind them and went through an alleyway and listened to their conversation.

"Ino i should tell you naruto is very creepy and has mental issues and has a drooling problem and also he will just look at your boobs the whole time. This is the stuff he always does with me, you're my friend and i thought i should warn you before you embarrass him or yourself" said sakura.

Thank you sakura i don't think i would be able to get through an entire evening of that. I think i'm going to cancel thanks again." said ino as she hugged and walked away from sakura to get to naruto's apartment.

"Good Naruto will finally be mine" said Sakura. Naruto's clone quickly left and tried to get to the apartment before ino but was too late. When ino arrived naruto was ready and open the door smelling and looking nice.

"Ready ino" asked Naruto. Ino shook her head no.

"I'm sorry naruto i can't go on a date with you tonight something's come up." said ino lying.

"But i thought you clear your schedule for this and you said you were excited to hang with me"

"I'm sorry naruto i just can't" replied ino walking away. Naruto shut his door and cried he sat and cried until his clone came home.

"Boss you gotta see this." Said the clone dropping the bags and after Naruto got the memory of sakura and ino's discussion. Naruto felt confused and didn't know what to do.. It was 9:25 so naruto went to the top of apartment of 457 and waited for sakura. When sakura got there she was smiling and was wearing dark red lip gloss. She approached naruto and she decided to confess.

"Naruto, this is kinda embarrassing but i been meaning to tell you this for a long time, Naruto you are really special to me and i see you differently than other girls and i'd like you to understand that i….i...i...i like you alot and like to be your girlfriend and i really want you to be close to me in anyway possible and i'd like you to be close to me. So please naruto will you be my boyfriend.

Said sakura meaning every word.

"Hell no" said naruto. Sakura's eyes widened. "Ever scene that day i met kin you sabotaged me dating life anyway possible i wanted to have a good time with ino tonight and you came along and ruined it. No girl will come near me because if you and now you want me to just forget all of this and become your boyfriend, oh ok you want me to forget all those time you hit kicked punched choked and head bang me. You said horrible things about me just so you could date me. So you know what you can fuck off and go to hell!" yelled naruto.

"That fair naruto" said sakura trying not to cry. "I liked you first and i did that because i cared about you it was just tough love, naruto that all i was doi…" sakura was cut off from her sentence cause naruto walked forward and slapped her across the face.

"Did you not hear me Sakura i said fuck off and go to hell." yelled naruto. Naruto walked past her and left the roof. After that naruto refused to talk to sakura and sakura tried to talk to naruto. After a couple of weeks kakashi called them forth to tell them of the chunin exams.

Orochimaru's compound.

Zaku had finally found kin. She was in her room listening to music while looking at picture of naruto. Dosu appears randomly. "You summoned us?" hissed dosu.

Yes i need you to go to the chuunin exams so you help me take down the leaf. . without question they shook their heads yes. Kin was excited she finally would be able to see naruto again but she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Um lord orochimaru?'

"Yes Kin." responded orochimaru.

"May i take a prisoner?"

"Whom would that be?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Be my guest Kin."

 **Alright guys that's all for now i will updates this if you want to see more comment and idea always help and i will soon finish the new chapter for ano has her way and will continue kurenai's way. See you later and happy april fools.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

Kins Way.

Chapter 2

He will be mine

Somewhere deep in the hidden village.

Kin is in her room packing everything she will need for the chuunin exams and kidnapping naruto. Zaku enters the room unannounced.

"Kin why do want to kidnap naruto?" asked a concerned zaku. Kin turned around and made an angry face at him.

"Why is that your business?" asked Kin.

"You care for a boy who is among the enemy, and he is a demon." exclaimed zaku.

"And your asshole and i still care for you." said kin.

After 45 minutes of arguing dosu marched in and knocked them over the head and told them it was time to go.

Hidden leaf

Naruto was in his house reading manga still ignoring sakura. Sakura as doing anything she could to get naruto to forgive her. Naruto had ignored her even during missions. And now it gets worse. Naruto's woke up feeling very upset about what sakura did to him.

As long as I got out of bed he went over to his front door to check the mail. As usual the there are a million letters from Sakura saying how sorry she was. As usual naruto with pick them all up and throw them away. Naruto's and got something to eat got dressed and left the house for the day. As you walk down the road of his village he saw all of his previous girlfriends and crushes as they stared at him with a disgusted look.

Naruto continue down the road ignoring all of his previous girlfriends horrible stairs and proceeded to the meeting point for their squad. When's the naruto had arrived Sakura still tried to talk to him so she could apologize and as usual naruto ignored her.

"Sakura will you please just leave naruto alone you can clearly see he doesn't want to talk to you." said Sasuke looking annoyed.

Sacrilege your head and stayed quiet until there sensei they arrived. After 10 minutes of waiting Kakashi Sensei arrived appearing out of nowhere.

"hey everybody, sorry took so long I went down the wrong road" said Kakashi clearly lieing.

"Cut the crap Kakashi hey we know you were just going to get more of that dirty fanfiction" said naruto pissed off at his teacher for taking so long

Kakashi began to blush. " anyway the reason why I'm here is because I have entered you into the chunin exams sign your form and bring it back tomorrow." said Kakashi trying to hurry so he could get back to the bookstore.

All the students took one and began to walk back to their house.

One day later at the chuunin meeting point.

All of the students handed Kakashi Sensei their ticket and began to proceed inside. Once inside they realize how many students had entered and this made sakura in nervous but this naruto excited and Sasuke couldn't care less. After about 30 minutes of sitting around Noto noticed someone who look familiar it was Ken. Naruto quickly hopped up and went over to check if it was when he did can quickly responded by giving naruto a hug. Norton Kansas tries to talk before you know came over and interrupted them.

"listen girl save yourself the time and just say no to him." said ino ignorantly. Kin looked at ino confused. Naruto is a pig and someone who is horrible to date listen you shouldn't even be talking to him." kin began to mad.

"is this from experience ino was it" said kin with a mad expression.

"No my friend sakura told me" a said ino.

Kin looked at naruto looking for an explanation. "Can when you left soccer did everything in her power to make sure no girl would want to take me by telling them horrible things about me just so she could date me and now every girl in the village hates me." said naruto telling the truth.

Ino looked at naruto in surprise and went over to sakura to ask if it was true. From a far naruto could see ino slap sakura after she shook her head yes. Ino came back over to Naruto in quickly apologized for how she treated him and that she would tell the other girls that all of it was not true. You know Apologize One Last Time and then went back over to her Squad and Naruto stayed with Ken talking for a little while longer before the chunin exams begin. Naruto and Ken were separated in two separate exam rooms and spend the next two hours in those exam rooms doing that test.

They are both past and we're proceeding outside to the forest of death after getting cut across the face with a kunai by anko. Naruto and his Squad went over to the table to receive a scroll after that he received a bunch of apologies from his female peers before entering the forest through gate eleven.

Gate 22.

"Alright find and get naruto and scroll" said kin giving out commands

" you're still hung up about this boy why you even need him he's wasting our time and you know our mission" said zaku.

" do not argue with me zaku. I am in charge of this Mission and I said .him"

Both the ninja in her Squad took their head yes and began to go deeper into the forest of death looking for Naruto and his scroll. After searching for 3 hours they took a break but Ken kept searching cuz this would be her last chance to find Naruto and separating from his group. And that opportunity came Naruto had separated from his group to go and take a piss can slowly followed him what's Naruto's sitting still for a while she hopped down from the tree she was in and Grabbed Naruto and pushed him to the ground holding him there. NarutoGet first until he realized it was Ken. Ken laughed and let him up.

" you have to stay on guard naruto" said Ken laughing. Naruto laugh with her.

" well thanks for the tip I must be getting back to my squad they're going to be worrying about me" said naruto walking away. Ken then leaped in front of him stopping him. " ken what's the dea…" Naruto's cut off by Ken moving forward into him kissing him. Naruto kissed her back and they started making out for 10 minutes until Ken tried to unzip naruto's jacket. When Naruto realized this he moved back away from Ken. "ken I don't think I'm ready for that" said naruto blushing. Ken then started kissing naruto again and tried to unzip his jacket once more. Naruto then pushed of kin again but Ken hooked herself back onto naruto forcing him against a tree. After she pinned naruto on the tree she began kissing and nibbling on his neck. "Kin please stop" yelled naruto as his kissing buddy began to sexually assault him.

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **That's it for this chapter. A new chapter will be made a soon as possible if you have any comments,questions,idea/concerns put then in the review box.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto**

Kins Way.

Chapter 3

Kin has her way

"Stop!" Yelled Naruto as he tried to push kin off of him. Kin got frustrated and backed off of Naruto. Kin had an angry look on her face. She quickly turned and faced Naruto.

"Why?" Screamed kin. Naruto looked at her in confusion as he held his jacket closed. "All i have been able to think about for past couple of weeks is you Naruto! I came back to this village for YOU. So why won't you let me love you!?" Yelled kin. Naruto look down at his feet feeling bad. He didn't want to upset kin but he was saving himself for someone else.

"Sakura" said Naruto softly. Kins eyes widened as she breathed out the word what. " I'm saving myself for Sakura!" Yelled Naruto. Kins expression darkened and she gritted her teeth together.

"Why the fuck would you save yourself for that….SLUT! In case you forgot she ruined your social life and made you seems like a pig to all women in your village. And your going to sit here and tell me that you're saving yourself for Sakura!

"I'm sorry kin I can't help how I feel" said Naruto

"what about how I feel!" Yelled kin as she began to cry. Kin slowly walked over to Naruto and hugged him as tight as she could. "Please! I'll do anything so I can have you." Kin began to cry even louder. Naruto shook his head no and pushed her away. Kin fell to her knees and started bawling her eyes out.

Naruto began to walk away to rejoin up with his squad. "NO!" Said kin as she got on her feet and ran at Naruto tackling him to the ground. She quickly turned him around and kissed him violently. Naruto quickly pushed away from her but to no avail. Kin pushed Naruto practically into the ground not allowing him to leave.

Kin the reached down at Naruto a shirt and ripped it open revealing his toned abs. Kin felt her panties fill with her lady juices and she moaned in her mouth biting her lip. Naruto felt trapped. He didn't know what kin was going to do to him but she he did know that she wasn't taking no for an answer. Kin quickly bent down and began to nibble on his neck.

"HELP!" Yelled Naruto. out of nowhere a kunai flew right past both kin's and Naruto's faces. Kin looked up as her eyes darted right and left.

"Get the hell off my man" Yelled Sakura. Kin looked up to see Sakura in a tree with a mad expression. Kin laughed and got off of Naruto.

"Come take him from me bitch!" Yelled kin. Sakura then ran down the tree full speed at kin and kin ran at Sakura full speed. The quickly collided and began attacking each other. Naruto slowly got up recovering from being tackled.

"Psst Naruto" whispered sasuke. Naruto looked up at the bush sasuke was hiding in. "Let's get out of here." Sasuke quickly grabbed naruto's hand and ran the other direction.

Sakura quickly jabbed kin in the face. Kin quickly recovered and kicked Sakura in the stomach knocking her down. Before she could recover kin grabbed Sakura's hair and repeatedly punched Sakura in the face until she was covered in bruises and out cold. Kin dropped Sakura and quickly ran after sasuke and Naruto.

 **Sasuke and naruto**

"I think we're far enough." Said sasuke breathing heavily. Naruto was still shaking from the fear of kin. He had felt violated.

"What about Sakura" Said naruto.

"She'll be fine" Said sasuke. "So what happened?"

"Kin tried to…" Said naruto cut short after a kunai fell and hit the ground with a paper bomb attached.

"Scatter!" Yelled sasuke. Naruto and sasuke attempted to jump away but were too late and the paper bomb had blown up right in front of them sending both of them flying knocking naruto out. kin jumped down. She quickly looked around to see naruto out cold and to see sasuke covering his ears on the ground. Sasuke quickly got on his feet and looked around to try to find kin.

Kin snuck up behind him and kicked him to the ground and quickly jumped away and stood in front of naruto. Kin began to say something but sasuke couldn't hear a thing she was saying. He was closer to the explosion than naruto. Sasuke quickly grabbed naruto and ran away with him. Kin chances after him.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could but kin caught him and stabbed him with a tranquilizer paralyzing him. Sasuke slowly stopped moving and fell to his knees and dropped naruto. Naruto looked up to see sasuke not moving a muscle as he stared into the sun lifeless. Naruto tried to get up he was quickly stomped back into the ground. Naruto looked behind him to see kin with a creepy smile on her face. Naruto tried to get up and crawl away be was quickly pushed back down into the ground.

Before naruto could try again kin kicked him in the back of the head. Kin grabbed naruto's jacket collar and began to drag him away.

 **Kins hiding spot.**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Naruto attempted to walk away but was quickly stopped. He felt tightness in his wrist. Naruto looked to his left and right to see his hands were were wrapped in chains. " helped!" Yelled naruto. "Sasuke! Sakura! Anyone!" Kin walked around the corner to find naruto yelling. Kin smiled and went over to him.

" you can stop yelling" nobody can hear you from here." Said kin naruto stopped yelling but he looked scare like a puppy lost in a crowd. She walked closer to him. " sorry about the chains it was the only way to make sure you didn't run away like how you tried to earlier.

"Kin what are you going to do to me?" Said naruto frightened. Kin giggled and went next to naruto's ear.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you"

Said kin in a seductive voice.

 **Lemon warning**

" naruto have you ever seen a woman before?" Said kin as she rubbed naruto's arm.

" I see women all the time. why?" Asked naruto confused

"I mean a woman's body."

"Kin don't be gross just tell me what your going to do"

" I'll take that as a no" Said kin slightly giggling.

Kin then grabbed the pin on her over robe and threw it off. Kin was wearing combat boots black army pants and a black tank top. Kin grabbed the bottom of her tank top and began to pull it off. As she yelled it off her all natural C cup tits popped out of the tank top. Naruto closed his eyes and looked away.

" naruto open your eyes." Naruto shook his head no and kept looking down. Kin rolled up her shirt and wrapped it around naruto's mouth as a gag. Naruto immediately started screaming and tried to fight out of it but to no avail. Kin grabbed naruto's face and stared at him. "Open your eyes" naruto slightly opened them but shut them immediately after looking at her breast.

Kin laughed and kissed his cheek. " have you ever touched these before?" Asked kin. Naruto shook his head no while keeping his eyes closed. Kin then grabbed naruto's right arm. " relax your arm naruto." Said Kin massaging his arm. Naruto slowly let his arm relax. Once naruto's arm was relaxed kin pulled out keys to the cuffs. " naruto i'm going to unlock your right hand do not try anything." Kin quickly unlocked his arm and grabbed it.

Kin then opened his hand hand placed it on her boob. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at kin. Kin started blushing and started breathing heavily. " can you feel it naruto?" Said kin feelings like she was going to pass out from how fast her heartbeat was. Naruto felt gross touching her chest like how he was.

Naruto then tried to his arm back, but kin put both hands on his arm and kept it on her chest. Naruto tried even harder to pull his hand away. Kins began to get angry as she kept pulling his hand on her chest. "Don't be such a baby naruto it's just my chest." Said kin gripping his arm tightly. Naruto began to yank his arm away but kin wouldn't let go. " stop fighting me naruto!" Said kin gripping his arm as tight as physically possible.

Naruto's eyes began to fill with tears. Naruto realized that she wasn't going to let go so he had to make her. Naruto then stop fighting and grabbed her breast hard. Kin then stopped pulling his arm. Naruto then squeezed kins chest as hard as he could.

"Naruto not that hard!" Yelled kin as naruto began to leave a bruise on her chest. Kin then let naruto's hand go and naruto let go of her boobs. Kin turned around in pain while holding her chest. "Naruto i'm trying to make sure you enjoy this and your making it hard than it has to be. Said kin turning back around toward naruto. Naruto began to fight out of his chains. " naruto calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto began to fight even more. Kin reached into her back pocket and took out a syringe. She quickly grabbed naruto's head and pushed it upwards. In one swift motion she stabbed naruto in the next and pushed down on the syringe. Naruto then slowly calm down until he stopped moving.

Kin then unlocked his chains and let him fall to the ground. She turned him so he would be facing her. Naruto screamed not being able to move at all. " naruto your templary paralyzed. You can still feel and you'll be able to move again soon." Kin looked down at naruto's pants to see he had a bulge. Kin smiled and got down on her knees.

Naruto looked up at her as she gave him a creepy stare. Naruto felt that he had boner and began to blush. " naruto it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm glad you feel that way about my body" Said kin while smiling. Kin then grabbed the hem of his pants and slowly pulled his pants down.

Naruto screamed as loud as he could hoping someone would hear it. Kin the yanked his underwear off and gasped. Naruto was 7 inches long and still growing. " naruto this is going to feel weird a first but you'll be fine afterwards" Kin the grabbed naruto's cock and began to jack him off. The first stroke hit naruto hard he streamed his head off trying to move away from her.

Kin slowly speed up jacking him harder and faster. Kin then stuck naruto into her mouth and bagel to blow him. Naruto felt something warm coming up and made him feel weird. He cried out as he shot his hot cum to the back off kins throats causing her to gag and choke a little. She quickly swallowed all of it.

Kin then stood up and unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her pants. Kin let her pants fall to the ground and began to remove her panties. Her panties were soaked with with her juices and it covered her thighs. She stepped out of her pants and stood over naruto making sure he had a clear view. " are you ready naruto?" Said kin smiling her deviant smile.

Naruto shook his head no. " I see your body is starting to be able to move properly again. I'll make it quick but I'll make sure you enjoy it as well." Kin the squatted down hovering over naruto's dick. Kin grabbed it and rubbed her clit with it. Naruto raise his hand and placed his hand on her chest trying to push her off. Kin grabbed his hand and kept it on her boobs.

Kin slowly lowered himself onto his naruto trying not to hurt him. As Kin lowers herself she slip and fell directly onto naruto shoving him inside of her. Naruto screamed loud as he could and tried to move away. " naruto bare with me I'm almost done" naruto shook his head rapidly and tried to push kin off of him. Kin quickly pushed him down and continued to slide up and down on his shaft.

Naruto began to get his strength back and continued to push kin off of him. Kin tried to push him back down but was failing. " naruto stop fight this" naruto refuses to listen and kept pushing her off. Kin then let go of naruto and put her hands on his neck and began to choke him out. Naruto kept pushing but it wasn't working.

Naruto slowly stopped pushing trying to get air. Kin continued to ride him going harder and faster. Kin then slammed down as hard as he she could causing him to cum inside of her. Naruto then pass out. Kin pulled naruto out of her and went over to the her clothes and got dressed. She she took her shirt off off naruto's mouth and put it on.

Kin quickly lifted him up and chained him back up to the wall. " don't worry my sweet I'll take good care if you." Said kin as she brushed naruto's hair out of his face. Kin looked down at the floor looking at naruto's jacket. He grabbed it and put it. Right she put it on she sniffed it and sighed. " I'm going to get food naruto.

Don't go anywhere." Said kin giggling. After she left the cave leaving naruto there helpless and chained up

 **That's it for this chapter. A new chapter will be made a soon as possible if you have any comments,questions,idea/concerns put then in the review box.**


End file.
